diterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Ireh
Ireh (pronouced as "EE-reh") is a city located in the northern part of Tyracas Desert. It is the capital city of the Mizaj Empire, housing King Mizaj IV's palace. Ireh is a triving settlement, with almost half of the city converted into a huge marketplace selling all sorts of items. One of the main reason why commerce thrives in this city is all credited to the busy Port Ireh. Everyday hundreds of merchant ships arrive at this port, importing and exporting a huge amount of goods throughout the world. If you plan to start your career as a budding merchant, Ireh is definately home to you. The buildings in Ireh are build entirely from sandstone and wood, and are mostly blocky in apparence. If you are visiting Ireh as a tourist, you will be welcomed with open arms! But if you're not prepared to shop till you drop, avoid the marketplace at all costs; else get ready to be swarmed by groups of pestering merchants wanting to sell all sorts of unnecessary items to you. As Ireh is quite a large yet compact city, it has many small alleys which are infamous for the number of thieves which dwell within it. Try not to look too rich, or be prepared to get your pockets picked! History Ireh can be considered one of the oldest cities in Diterra. It's founding dates back all the way to the birth of the Mizaj Empire. Back then Ireh was about less than half its size now, but considerably big for a town during that era. However, Ireh was not as famous as it was now. It was not until the invention of trade ships and the completion of Port Ireh when it started to bustle with life. Ireh survived many wars, including countless attacks by the barbarian tribes towards the west. The walls of Ireh was erected for further defense against enemy troops and this city stood strong up until now. Ireh is now the pride and joy of the Mizaj Empire. Port Ireh ''' '''Port Ireh is the lifeblood of Ireh's inhabitans. Ships dock and leave this port in hundreds daily, bringing in huge shipments of goods and trinkets every minute. Port Ireh helped put Ireh on the map as one of the most important locations in the world. It helps bring in thousands of tourists and merchants everyday, building a strong economy for the city. As this port is one of the busiest in the world, you can find all sorts of characters hanging around the place. It is also filled with pirates, taking advantage of the lack of guards in the town. As such, brawls and swordfights are somewhat common in this port, making it a very messy and dangerous place. Despite all this, Port Ireh is still world famous, and is also the pride of Ireh. Ireh Lighthouse Located just off the shores of Ireh, this remarkable structure was erected to warn ships of the shallow waters in this region. It also serves as a beacon of Ireh, a welcome sign for voyagers coming from far away lands. The lighthouse is built on a small island, which is only accessable by ship. This island was once the grave of Sir Clement Tankalot. But the grave was soon exhumed and moved to the grave of the ancients. Abandoned Campsite Towards the west entrance of Ireh lies an abandoned campsite. This camp was once part of Ireh during its early years, it served as a small barracks for Ireh troops. During a barbarian invasion from the west, much of the camp was destroyed. Luckily for Ireh, the invaders were defeated. The lives lost while protecting the city was staggering as such the walls of Ireh were erected. Since then, Ireh was able to fend off most attacks and soon the barbarians gave up altogether. The destroyed camp however, was left alone for years and soon serve as a memorial for the people of Ireh. The incompleted arch located at the camp became an iconic symbol, even the swords used by the soldiers of Ireh - the Scimitar, was shaped after it. Trivia *The name "Ireh" was supposed to be given to a canyon city. But as one does not exist, it was given to the 1st desert city instead. *There is an underwater house built by MasterWinDz just near Port Ireh.